1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus to reduce communication time needed to transmit encrypted content when a Digital Rights Management (DRM) agent and a rendering application are implemented in different devices, respectively.
2. Description of Related Art
When a Digital Rights Management (DRM) agent and a rendering application are implemented in different devices, respectively, and a content file exists in a device that has the rendering application, the issue of how to perform content rendering arises.
For example, a portable Digital Rights Management (PDRM) device may be implemented on a Universal Serial Bus (USB) device which is connected to a device which implements the rendering application and stores a DRM protected content, such as a personal computer (PC), a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a mobile phone, among others.
In this instance, the rendering application may require information regarding a type/format of content for the content rendering. Accordingly, the rendering application requires the transmission of the entire content to a device that has the DRM agent. However, when transmitting the entire content, bandwidth may not be effectively utilized and thus latency may occur.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for transmitting content so that a bandwidth is effectively utilized.